Playful Nights
by bashfuljen03
Summary: The only thing to know: Will and Emma being playful and just their adorable selves in bed is the greatest thing ever.


**One shot floating through my head while I was trying to sleep. I haven't written anything in awhile, so I will go ahead and apologize for my rustiness. They were supposed to just be all cute and then go to sleep, but there was this little devil sitting on my shoulder the entire time forcing me into unfamiliar territories, which she ended up writing a majority of. Thanks, Canada.**

* * *

Will walked into him and Emma's bedroom to find Emma on her side of the mattress, all ready for bed, reading a booklet of some sort. He took a second to admire her stunning form sitting high up against the bed frame, wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts; her legs laid out straight and crossed at the ankles. So striking, so sexy.

He walked further into the room and up to the end of the bed and Emma looked up from her reading, setting her booklet aside. Will climbed up onto the bed, grabbing one of her ankles giving it a light yank so she was situated flat on her back with him hovering above her. She let out a small squeal and smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Me? Nothing. Just lying here," Will responded playfully. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was trying to read…." Emma faked annoyance, moving a little under him to be more comfortable.

Will made no effort to move off of her or to even touch her. He only lay above her staring into her beautiful eyes. "Read what? That smutty book every woman in the world is going crazy over? 50 Shades of Something?" he trailed on. He knew she wasn't reading the book, but wanted to tease her a little.

Emma immediately turned red. She stuttered, "Of….of course not. That's so….so racy."

Will chuckled and said jokingly, "Damn. I was hoping you were getting some ideas."

Emma's mouth formed a perfect O and she replied with mock offense, "Mr. Schuester, you've never had any complaints before!"

She tried to wiggle out from underneath him, but he was having none of it. He pinned her arms to her side by sliding his arms around here in a tight embrace. "What now?" he questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

She smirked. Two could play this game. "Well, if you insist on lying on me like this, you could at least take off your shirt."

Will's eyebrows shot up his forehead, completely shocked by her bold statement. She continued, "I was thinking we needed to implement a no shirt in the bedroom policy, anyways."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he responded pulling at the hem of his shirt Emma was wearing.

"Hey now! I meant you!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Turnabout is fair game, Future Mrs. Schue," Will said, returning the sentiment with his brightest of smiles then removing his shirt.

"Uh, huh," she replied, pushing up on him and turning them over so she was straddling his hips. "I like this. This is much better." Shirtless Will was her favorite Will. The sprinkling of hair on his chest and taunt muscles always did her in, not to mention, his biceps that always turned to her mush.

"I'm not complaining one bit," Will smiled and ran his hands up her thighs. "This view is amazing. These," he continued rubbing up and down, "are amazing." He looked up at her then said, "And according to that Cosmo quiz I took at the dentist today, I _am_ a leg man….."

Emma snorted and looked at him incredulously. "That must have been a site. You sitting in a waiting room full of people reading a girly magazine."

"I had it stuff into a Men's Health magazine, I'm not completely stupid," he snickered. "The caption 'Is Your Guy a Butt, Legs, or Breast Man?' peaked my interest, okay?"

Emma was laughing in earnest now. "A leg man, huh?"

"Absolutely. Not to say your breasts and ass aren't heavenly, but I wouldn't complain if you decided to walk for eternity wearing that ratty old t-shirt of mine."

"So, let me get this straight - you shirtless and me pantsless?"

"Yup," Will responded smugly. "Sounds like the perfect plan."

Emma leaned forward so her face was just inches from his, "You know that's why I'm marrying you, right?" Her left hand ran from his temple to the back of his head.

Will's breath caught in his throat. It took him a second to formulate his response; it always did when her touches became more intimate. "That I'm the master of plans or that I have the body of a god?" His arms came to rest on her lower back.

Once again, Emma laughed and hugged him tight, her head resting under his chin, so she could hear his heart beat. "Well, there is that…..and that." She titled her head and kissed his chin dimple and said, "But what I meant was that you're so funny. That we can lie here, have silly conversations, be playful, and have fun. No fuss no mess. Just the two of us in this big ol' bed. Together."

"We do have that," he responded, finally kissing her, his hands coming up to cup the back of her head.

The witty comments and amusing chit-chat were gone and overtaken with love and passion. It didn't take long to rid themselves of the clothing they were wearing.

Will moved them so they were lying in the spooning position; a position he was becoming rather fond of. He loved the closeness and how it gave his hands complete access to Emma's body. His arm snaked around her slim waist, his palm coming to rest at her abdomen. He felt her muscles contract as he entered her slowly. Her breath hitched and he couldn't contain the moan that left his lungs as he savored the tightness, the completeness of her.

He kissed, licked, and nipped at her shoulder and neck, relishing in the wonderment that was Emma. Her soft moans and whimpers, the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. She angled her neck upward granting him access to the bare skin. He found his way to the spot on her neck, slightly behind her ear, that he considered "his" spot, because it drove him crazy. It smelled and tasted so good. Like a pastry or something.

Emma moaned. "Will….." her hand traveling to his shaven head, loving the feel of it on her palms. He made her feel so good, but he was moving too slowly; she wanted more. Her hips began to move as she searched for the friction she needed, her hand gripping at what hair she could gather in her small palm. But when his pattern remained unchanged Emma reached for his hand, bringing it to her core. Her small hand over his larger one, guiding him in small circles; she groaned in satisfaction. "God, yessss."

Will continued his assault on her neck and finally picked up the pace, starting to feel the urgency himself. "You're so beautiful," he breathed out. "And you feel so good." He knew she was close; her breath erratic as she tensed around him.

Emma dug her fingers into his head as she held it in place, conveying to him that he was hitting just the right spot; that familiar warmth spreading through her abdomen. She couldn't help but cry out "Oh, Will….." as she let go.

His name on her lips in such a state of ecstasy was enough to send him over the edge. He thrust a few more times bringing them both down from their high.

They lay shoulder to shoulder, bodies sated, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Emma reached between them and entwined her hand with his. Will gave her hand a small squeeze then turned his head to look at her. Her hair was disheveled from their activities, her neck colored from his stubble, and those eyes, those beautiful eyes staring back at him with so much love and devotion. He smiled. "Bath?"

"Bath," she replied, but neither made an urge to move.


End file.
